Tragedy Born in the Sea
by When They Cry RP
Summary: Hanyuu is out by the shrine relieving some stress that has been overwhelming her, so she went to get fresh air. This is while Rika and Satoko sleep, and little does she realize what is going to happen until it already has. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

The dark night loomed over the village of Hinamizawa. It was June in the year of 1983. Showa 58. The day had already passed that Satoshi Hojo disappeared within the last Watanagashi. And Keiichi Maebara came to the Hinamizawa branch school of this year.

What he wouldn't have seen nor realized was that the village held many secrets. And to uncover them... Perhaps it was just a little overwhelming.

Everything was going well before then however, and that's something Rika enjoyed the most. Had she as well not know what terrible tragedy was about to unfold. One should have expected it though, yet it seemed all the more scary and morbid.

Takano and Tomitake had disappeared just recently. The night of the last Watanagashi. And then something started happening with Keiichi. But, Rika didn't know what, no one did.

Yet, that all faded into memories as a new night loomed over the village.

Hanyuu felt there was nothing more to worry about, as everything seemed okay. Though she worried what was going on with Keiichi, she hoped it would soon go away. Yet, at the same time, she knew it was the Hinamizawa Syndrome kicking in. And when she followed him to see if he was alright, and Rika asked her to see how he was, Hanyuu only seemed to make his paranoia worse. That was when she retreated.

Now she was at the shrine, watching the moon while the other two girls slept back at the house. Things seemed calm and relaxed. Even peaceful from here. But, maybe she should check on the other two. So, she started flying away, and eventually some suspicious white vans passed by her, though she barely took notice.

When she arrived back at the house, things seemed alittle... too quiet. Yes, they were sleeping, but still... Flying to the second floor, Hanyuu went through the window, and gasped at the horrifying sight. A pillow was on Satoko's face, it had a hole in it which was being covered with red liquid.

Terrified, Hanyuu looked to where Rika was, but it seems whoever shot Satoko, had already taken Rika. She quickly flew back outside and wondered where they could have taken her. ….The white vans! Why hadn't she figured that out sooner, she pondered while flying in the direction she saw the vans.

She worried and worried, while wondering why she didn't decide to follow suspicious vehicles in the first place. Rika may already be dead because of this!

Hanyuu teared up as she ended back at the shrine. She looked around it, then noticed someth- someone lying on the ground. "Hau au, au au, au au!" Hanyuu panicked as she saw a corpse lay before her. Blood coming out alongside intestines and one could even see parts of the ribs.

"Rika!" She shouted as she fell to her hands and knees sobbing.

She was powerless again... She couldn't save those that befell to their deaths and disappearances every Watanagashi. Now, Rika too had fallen. Rika, who was the first person who was ever able to interact with her. She was gone.

"Rika, I'm sorry..." Hanyuu cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

For years, all she could do was watch. There was no way of knowing. No way to tell. Why? Simply because even if she tried to speak, no one could hear her. No one could see her either. They'd just pass through her like she was simple air.

That being, who was treated nothing more like a ghost of Hinamizawa, was in fact the god of it. Or rather, goddess. Although Oyashiro-sama was referred to as a he, Oyashiro-sama was a she. And her name was Hainiryuun Leasomuru Jieda.

When she was alive though, she had a husband named Riku. He gave her the nickname Hanyuu, a name which the girl has since stuck to.

Hanyuu had a daughter by the name of Ouka Furude. It was during the times when Hinamizawa was still being called Onigafuchi. And the village was not at peace in the slightest bit. Hanyuu was one of those ridiculed and her newfound family was being put in the middle of it. Eventually she asked her daughter to kill her and bring the village to peace. And after that, Hanyuu would take the role of the village's god Oyashiro. However, it became a lonely existence, for she couldn't interact with anyone. That is, until Rika came to being. But, now...

No... She wasn't about to let it end like this. She couldn't. It was too unfair. For Rika and for Hanyuu.

"...I've always been a powerless god, nano desu. I could only watch, all this time..." Hanyuu explained as she stood up. She couldn't accept anymore of these kinds of endings. It was time to resurrect Rika and start over. And if something like this happened again, Hanyuu would rewind time again. If it had to last longer than two weeks even, so be it.

Rika didn't deserve this. Neither did any of her friends, the cruel fate.

Hanyuu tried wiping away her tears, but no matter, they kept falling. "Rika, let's start over. Let's find the one or ones who killed you and who will try to kill you again in the next world, nano desu. Let's try to reach a happy ending."

She held onto Rika's soul and sent it to the Sea of Kakera. Rika would wait there until Hanyuu finished restarting and learning about the next world. After that, Hanyuu would probably have to fill her in on the details, unlike the last times. And Rika would come back and enter her new body. When that happens, it will be the continual start of a repeated cycle of Hinamizawa, with a new addition of finding the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Rika opened her eyes, exhaustion and pain flooding into her body. Yet, after a few minutes, such feelings were small compared to other matters.

She stood up and looked around in confusion. The place she was in was not her house. It didn't even feel like she was in Hinamizawa. The world Rika was in now, it was dark with some hints of purple and blue color arrangements. There was also some white and black mixed in.

And floating around were shiny glistening semi-transparent glass. They looked somewhat like how stars did in the night sky, but when Rika took a closer look, she could see this so called glass piece was in fact three dimensional. It had volume and mass, yet its weight seemed to be very light; not at all heavy. Rika knew that because they were floating, and she could hold them with no issues.

Although she didn't know what they were exactly, she felt even more confused when she could see what looked like Hinamizawa reflecting off of them. And she recognized her friends, but noticed herself... with her stomach ripped open!?

Rika gasped as she let the object go, now feeling sick to her stomach. She hadn't needed to see such an image and especially herself. She could now visibly see some more gruesome deaths of her own friends and some other people.

Rika looked away and tried calming herself with deep slow breaths.

She could obviously breath just fine in this bizarre place, yet it almost felt like she was surrounded by water; as though being inside a vast ocean. However, at the same time, she could move in a way that swimming was unnecessary, but possible. It was easy to move here as though she was just swimming in air.

…..Wait... What...?

...This really was a strange place. Where... was she exactly? And why?

"Hanyuu?" She called, looking around for a familiar face. "Hanyuu!"

"I am here, Rika."

The blue haired girl looked to where the voice had come from, and relief enshrouded her as her childhood friend appeared only a few feet away. Hanyuu wasn't transparent as she was in Hinamizawa. It was almost as if Rika could actually touch her if given the option.

Hanyuu looked meek as always, but she seemed more serious and saddened. To Rika, that definitely meant she knew what was going on. And there was no way she wouldn't allow the god to tell her.

"Where am I?" Rika asked, her childly voice made her seem less serious and more fearful. And she was frightened, to tell the truth. "Why aren't we in Hinamizawa? What happened?"

"Rika..." Hanyuu looked uncertain to tell her, but she felt it was necessary. For a girl so young her age, it was such a cruel truth she'd have to face. "We are in the Sea of Kakera. This is because you died, and to save you, I sent you here."

Rika stared, her eyes widened with shock and disbelief when Hanyuu meantioned her being... dead... Just like with what that fragment showed. "H-how?"

"Hau... I- I don't know..." Hanyuu admitted. "But, if we are to find out, then let us restart our world. Let's enter a new world together and stop your incoming death."

"N-no... This... Th-this can't be real, it can't...!" Rika backed away, her eyes filled with disbelief. She was in shock, surprise, disappointment, sadness, and so many other feelings overwhelmed her. "H-Hanyuu, isn't this a dream?" She teared up.

Hanyuu looked away for a second, but returned her gaze and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Rika, this is reality. The last few times that this happened, I couldn't bring about the courage to tell you. I had hoped that it was a simple one world occurrence, but it seems this is more set in stone than first thought out to be."

"S-so, this isn't... the first time...?" Rika felt tears leaving her eyes, they flowed endlessly as she fell to her knees and tried to wipe them away. Hanyuu had shooken her head again, and that increased Rika's tears all the more.

"...Rika..." Hanyuu began. "These crystallized fragments are various possible worlds one may enter. Few, you have already lived." She pointed to the many fragments that populated the place. "They show what appears to be absolute and they continue to repeat themselves. Many are in the same time frame, while others are in different time frames. For example, one could be in Showa 57 while another is in Showa 58."

And Showa 58 was the last year Rika remembered. The last year she lived, and she could remember nothing further from Watanagashi night or just a few days after it.

"I myself can help restart time and learn of that world. However, no one realizes this. No one will remember nor realize restarts, repeats, and continuations. Not that I know of. The only reason you and I are able to is because we come here, even when I didn't explain any of it to you until now." It was just her speculation though with that explanation.

It was terrible either way.

Rika had a feeling, now that she thought about it, that this experience had happened before. But, she regarded it as a dream- not remembering most of it, and not being told by anyone otherwise. But now...

No, it had to be a dream! Hanyuu was just messing with her, or maybe her mind itself. Perhaps Rika hadn't been serious enough on her duties of being the next Furude Head. Maybe it was time she grew up a little, so that was why this dream was here! "It- it has to be a dream! It must be! Who would kill me? No one has anything against me, so why would anyone want to kill me? I-it's all a dream..."

Hanyuu knew she could prove to her it wasn't, but perhaps it'd be better to let her believe it was... for now. If she didn't tell her again, Rika herself may come to realize it. Hanyuu didn't want to keep keeping it from her though. Sooner or later, she would have to accept it.

The god went over to hug the saddened child. This cruel fate that she'd have to face, it was just too much and for someone so young.

Rika hugged back and cried into Hanyuu's bosom repeating to her: "This is a dream... It has to be... It's a dream, Hanyuu..."

If that is what she wanted to believe for now, Hanyuu would allow it. It was a cruel truth that Rika didn't need to accept right away. At her age, how could she accept it so soon? Though eventually she would. There wasn't much of a choice.

The things that Rika may soon realize to accept was: the Hinamizawa Syndrome would take control of someone, by random, and ends up doing cruel even murderous things; Takano and Tomitake killed on the Watanagashi night of Showa 58; the suspicions of the Sonozakis' relating to the continual deaths and disappearances on the nights of each Watanagashi; and Rika's continual deaths.

"Let's go, Rika." Hanyuu stated as she took the girl further into the abyss. That was when things would start. The mystery, the horror, the laughter, the fun, the sadness, and the pain.


End file.
